


A Pity

by ashilrak



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Era, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: “I am at your service,” Tallmadge replied, stuttering over the words.Peggy had intended for a dance, a chance to worm her way under Tallmadge’s skin, perhaps. But there was something about his tone and the look in his eye that had a flash of heat spiking through her.





	A Pity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apollaskywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollaskywalker/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy it!!

Benjamin Tallmadge was a man that Peggy had every interest in talking to. The head of intelligence of the continental army was someone she had heard of once or twice. She had expected him to be young, inexperienced and not sure what to do with the role. The few times Benedict had mentioned him, the handsome man admiring the clock with a vague look of wonder on his face was not the image she had formed.

“Care to dance?” she asked, a practiced smile on her face. She knew it was charming, knew that there was more than one man who had found himself distracted by it.

“I am at your service,” Tallmadge replied, stuttering over the words. There was a light flush on his cheeks, his eyes a little wide with surprise. Too expressive for a spy, but she supposed John was similar. 

Peggy had intended for a dance, a chance to worm her way under Tallmadge’s skin, perhaps. But there was something about his tone and the look in his eye that had a flash of heat spiking through her. The similarity to John was almost nonexistent, and Tallmadge couldn't be further away from Arnold in manner if he tried. Arnold was gruff, uncaring for her own pleasure in physical acts. Tallmadge, in comparison, seemed to scream out a need to please.

“I should think so,” she said, a small grin at the corner of her mouth.

A moment ago, she had been planning on taking Tallmadge’s hand and joining the dancers. Now, she took his hand and guided him up the stairs, mindful of the people around them. It was a risk, and one that she shouldn't be taking. She was familiar with lust, knew what it was like to want hands running over her bare skin. This was different. She wasn't aching with a need to spread her legs and pull Tallmadge on top of her, rather, she very much wanted him on his knees. She sucked in a short breath as the plan started to form in her mind. She squeezed his hand with the slightest bit more pressure.

Benedict was talking with Washington, the ladies were tucked away in the corner and half of them drunk. They wouldn't notice. Benedict would wonder where she as it some point. She'd have to hurry, couldn't take the amount of time she wanted. 

“Miss Shippen,” Tallmadge started. “Where are we going?”

She squeezed his hand and continued up the stairs. A few more steps now. Soon Peggy would have him looking up at her with wonder in his eyes, wanting to know what he'd done to deserve such an opportunity. “You’ll find out shortly, Benjamin,” she said. “Might I call you Benjamin?” Her tone made it clear it wasn't a question.

“I’m not entirely sure this is wise,” he protested. “Your fiance-”

“Is occupied at the moment,” Peggy cut in, holding in a chuckle. He was adorable, making this attempt. All he needed to do was stop walking. He could turn around and join the rest. She'd follow and they'd forget about it. “I’m sure he won’t notice our absence. It’s a shame, really.”

“Shame?” Tallmadge asked with a subtle quirk of his brow.

“Yes,” she confirmed, smirking just a little. “I’d love to take my time with you, but I just don’t think that’s possible this evening.”

Dark silk would look striking against his skin. The possibilities were endless, but they'd all have to remain a fantasy. 

Benjamin followed her in silence for a moment down the hall. Peggy led him to the bedroom door and stopped, her hand poised on the handle. There was no one upstairs, but that wasn't a guarantee for long. She should turn back around and join the party. Peggy could hear Benjamin breathing behind her, calm and steady. She'd change that soon, have his chest heaving as his hands tightened around her thighs. She bit her lip at the thought, her back still to Benjamin.

“Miss Shippen, what would you like to take your time for?” It was an innocent question, but the tone was anything but. Benjamin took a step closer to her, too close to be proper. If it weren't for the fabric of her skirts, she was sure he'd be pressed to here back. He still could. 

She laughed, an airy one she knew that men loved to hear. “Haven’t you figured it out yet?” she asked, turning around to face him. “I’d like to have you in my bed.”

Benjamin’s eyes widened - very blue, just as stunning as the rest of him. “Miss Shippen, I could never-”

It was kind of him to protest, proper of him to do so. It'd be more proper if he turned around and left her to her thoughts, and they both knew it. Peggy leaned forward and went on her toes to press a kiss to his lips to silence him - his lips were soft, not yet tasting of wine as so many others might have. “If you do not wish to join me, tell me.”

A flush rose to his cheeks. “It’s not that I don’t want to,” he said. “It’s just that-”

She kissed him again, lingering this time. When she pulled away, she made sure to catch his lower lip between her teeth “Then I see no problem.” Peggy pushed open the door and pulled him along. “Are you married, Benjamin?”

“No,” He replied, still following her despite his words. He wanted, the surprise in his eyes had faded. They were darker now, skimming over her face and over the skin her bodice didn't cover. The newer styles were so kind to her. “But you and General Arnold-”

“Benedict is busy at the moment,” she said, still smiling. She hooked her finger in the space between the buttons of his waistcoat and pulled him along toward the bed. “And you are not.”

Benjamin's cheeks darkened further.

“Sit,” she said. “Make yourself comfortable.”

Benjamin did as she said without a second of hesitation, his hands moving to rest on his thighs. So obedient. Perfect. “This isn’t proper-”

“Have you had a woman?” she interrupted. She turned to look in the mirror, taking a couple of steps away from Benjamin. It'd do good to have him wonder, sit in anticipation, having no idea what she was going to do. She could see him in the mirror, sitting still and waiting.

Benjamin’s got even more red, if possible. “Yes,” he whispered.

“Then there’s no need to worry.” She turned back around and walked back toward Benjamin, her skirts brushing his knees. “I promise you you’ll enjoy it.”

Peggy extended a hand to Benjamin. He took it, and she pulled him back up to stand in front of her. Peggy let go of his hand and pressed her palms flat to his chest. He was taller than her, broader. Not as broad as Benedict, but she could feel what might be firm muscles underneath the layers of fabric.

“You’re quite handsome,” she whispered.

Benjamin swallowed. “And you’re quite beautiful, Miss Shippen.” He reached a hand up to cover hers, hovering, his palm just brushing against the back of hers. Hesitant, to touch her it seemed. Good.

She smiled. “Thank you,” she said. “But do call me Peggy, we’ll be getting rather close, after all.”

Benjamin’s tongue darted out to lick his lips, and Peggy felt another flash of heat run through her. His lips shone pink in the candlelight, it had her wanting to taste, see if he'd make a sweet sound like she'd heard men whisper about in the evening. She grabbed a fistful of the fabric of Benjamin’s coat. “Take this off.”

“Shouldn’t I be-”

“Take it off,” she repeated. “I want to see you.”

He stood in place for a moment, unsure of how to proceed. Peggy pushed the fabric from Benjamin’s shoulders, and he took care of the rest, walking over to drape it over the back of a chair.

“It’s best to keep my clothes in order,” he offered at her inquisitive look. Oh, it was almost as if he were trained for this, if there were such a thing. 

She smiled as he came back to her, taking care so his steps weren't loud on the wood floor. “Handsome and intelligent, what more could a girl want?” she asked, grabbing his wrists.

“I’m hardly the-”

“Shhhhhh,” she said. “Stop talking.” Peggy undid the first couple buttons of his waistcoat. “Take this off.”

This time, Benjamin did as he was told, fingers going to the buttons. “What about your-”

“I thought I told you to stop talking.” She thought about placing her finger over his mouth, just to get the chance to feel his lips, see if maybe he'd press a kiss to the tip of it, but there was no need.

Benjamin froze for a single second before he nodded and continued to work at the buttons, a faint furrow on his brow. He walked over placed the waistcoat on top of the coat and came back to stand in front of her, waiting. He wasn't unclothed yet, but each layer was like unwrapping a gift put out just for her. 

“Good,” she whispered. Peggy pressed her hands back flat to his chest and closed the space between them so their bodies were flush. There was something brilliant about having him respond to her every touch like this, his light breaths and wide eyes showing a constant awareness for his surroundings. She could feel his heart beating as he took her in. Ever the soldier. It was a reminder that made her feel the moment all the more, knowing that he was there at her mercy. She had no real hold on him, and yet here he was, pushing into her every touch and acting on her every word.

She dragged her hands down, her fingernails catching on the fabric of his shirt, smirking all the while. Benjamin sucked in a sharp breath when she reached the top of his breeches, her fingers brushing against the edge of the cloth in a deliberate manner.

“I thought you’d done this before,” she said, toying with him further. She had no doubt that a boy like Benjamin had been snatched up by someone with an eye for pretty things, someone like her.

“This is...different,” Benjamin breathed out.

Of course it was, no one else was quite like her. Peggy’s hands continued on their path, and when she cupped his arousal through the fabric, Benjamin let a low, delicious sound. She tilted up her head and caught his lips in a kiss to muffle it, biting down on his lower lip as she pulled away. She like doing that, liked how he whined when she did. “Good?” she asked.

Benjamin nodded. “Yes,” he answered. “Very good.”

“Good,” she said. There was a difference in assuming and knowing. “Are you still at my service, Benjamin?”

“Of course.”

“Right answer.” She spun them around and sat on the bed where Benjamin had been before. “I want you on your knees, Benjamin.”

“But-”

“Knees,” she repeated. 

It'd been the first thought that had filled her mind when she first let herself think about it. The sight of Benjamin on his knees, hands still and at his sides, while he looked up at her with a pleading gaze was enough that she could feel herself aching for some sort of touch. It was rare she felt such feelings, John had been the one to draw them out in the past. But there was something about Benjamin's balance of delicate features with something that was still very masculine that had her wanting so very much.

Benjamin dropped to a kneeling position, confusion and desire warring in his gaze. Kneeling wasn't a comfortable position, but he did it so well. Peggy reached a hand out and traced a finger down the side of his face. “You’re very handsome.”

“You’ve said. Thank you.”

Oh, he was sharp, cheeky. She patted the side of his face. “It’s worth repeating.”

Peggy leaned back and spread her knees wide, pausing just enough to watch realization settle on Benjamin's face. She hiked up her skirts, shuffling to get the layers of fabric out of the way. Benjamin took the hint and moved forward, his hands going to her stocking-clad ankles, and his eyes dropping to what lay between her thighs. He was curious, and more than curious, the flick of his tongue over his lips told Peggy that Benjamin wanted to touch her, wanted to please her. 

“Has a woman ever used her mouth on you, Benjamin?” she asked, bending forward, legs still spread wide.

His cheeks were so red it was endearing, an innocent touch to such an uninnocent act. “Ah...no,” he admitted. “She has not.”

“Just curious,” she said. “Now, I’m going to teach you something that will make whoever you marry a very happy woman.” 

It was a kindness, to both Benjamin and whoever landed in his bed in the future. It was the least she could do. It wasn't the right time to have him just as she wanted. She couldn't kneel above Benjamin's face, couldn't see how he'd fight to please her between gasps of breaths. But there was always something so charming in a first time, something that couldn't be taken away by anyone else. Benjamin would always be hers, in this regard.

Benjamin’s eyes widened. “Oh?”

“Yes,” she said. She reached down and placed her hand at the back of his head and pulled him forward, meeting no resistance. “You’re going to use your mouth on me. No teeth.”

“But-”

She quirked a brow. “Do you not want to?” Her tone was light, holding humor.

Benjamin’s hands moved from her ankles and up her calves, continuing their journey up until they stopped just above her knees, his fingers circling patterns on her bare skin. “No,” he whispered. “It’s not that, it’s just that...I’ve...never…”

With Benjamin so close, Peggy was hit with another spike of heat. “I’m sure you’ll do splendidly,” she said. She pulled him closer.

Benjamin looked up at her, eyes searching for a moment, before he shifted his grip on her legs and flicked his tongue over where she was most sensitive. Peggy gasped and clutched his head tighter. It was always surprising how good this felt, and looking down and seeing the golden head of hair and shining blue eyes looking up at her intensified the feeling. Benjamin was so hesitant, but so purposeful, meeting the task head-on with intent. It was perfect, and she had to work to hold back a moan. There might be a party going on downstairs, but it was best for everyone if they remained quiet.

“Very good, Benjamin,” she whispered, running her fingers through his hair as he continued to work his tongue. “Very good.”

She scooted forward on the bed and moved her legs to rest on Benjamin’s shoulders, pushing forward into his mouth, her thighs clamping down on either side of his head. The kitten licks right over where she needed them were perfection, and yet she was aching for more. Benjamin was so good, but too polite and too well-behaved to act on his own. She ached for something inside of her.

“Benjamin,” she gasped, relaxing her legs and pushing her head away from her.

He gave her a confused look, his face shining with her arousal. He seemed worried, almost, as if concerned he was doing something wrong.

“I did say you’d enjoy this, didn’t I?” she asked.

Benjamin nodded, still confused.

Peggy pulled on his shoulder. “Stand up,” she said, spreading her legs wider. “I want you inside of me.”

Benjamin couldn't have hidden the want on his face had he tried, too expressive for a spy. She reached down and started on the fastenings of his breeches and wrapped her hand around his hard cock. It was sizeable, would feel good inside of her. If Benjamin was as attentive in this as he was his other tasks, it'd be just what she needed. Benjamin let out a low, pretty moan when she started to stroke him, rubbing her thumb over the head.

“I don’t do this for just anyone,” she said.

“Miss Shippen-”

“Peggy,” she interrupted. She reached forward and placed his hand on her clothed hip. “Now,” she said. “I know you know what to do.”

Benjamin nodded and squeezed her thigh with the lightest pressure and pushed into her. She reached her hand up to his shoulder and pushed forward against her, a quiet, high-pitched noise leaving her. She bit down on her lip and silenced it. He was perfect, just what she had needed. Benjamin ducked his head down to kiss along the side of her neck and over her chest. She tilted her head to the side to let him.

Peggy jerked her hips against him. “Move, Benjamin."

She reached her either hand down and fisted the fabric of the back of his shirt, holding him against her. She was close enough as she was, it wouldn't take much. Benjamin found a rhythm, pressing against her just where she needed it with every thrust. His delicious, low sounds were getting louder. She pushed against him, meeting every movement, her own release crawling closer with every passing second.

Peggy dug her nails into his shoulder. “Be quiet, Benjamin,” she said. “We can’t have people, ah, hearing us.”

It was an empty reprimand, something she knew she should do versus something she wanted. The noises he was making were music to her ears. Every movement punctuated with an audible breath or low moan, the occasional grunt that had her own hips pushing back against him. She reached her hand down to press against herself, the final edge she needed for her inner walls to clamp down around Benjamin.

He bit down on his lip as his thrusts became more erratic. “I’m, ah,” Benjamin gasped out. He stilled, and Peggy could feel his cock twitch as he came.

They remained in that position for a moment, both their chests heaving as they struggled to catch their breath, Benjamin softening inside of her.

Peggy smiled up at him, softening her hold around him, and said, “thank you, Benjamin. That was exactly what I needed.”

“It was my, uh, pleasure,” he muttered, unsure of how to proceed.

He seemed dazed, as if he had gotten everything he hadn't known he wanted and didn't know how to go forward. She laughed, taking in his red cheeks, swollen lips, and bright eyes. The feeling had her riding high, giddy like she hadn't been since she was a little girl.

“I wouldn’t mind having you again,” Peggy said, the offer behind the words real. 

“I don’t believe my being in Philadelphia will be a common occurrence,” he said, apologetic.

She rested her thumb against his lower lip. “A pity.”

And it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to come pester me at my [tumblr](kookookarli.tumblr.com)! :^))
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
